♪Al amanecer♪
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Varios meses depués de Justice five, los chicos van de viaje a la playa de Mallorca. Kai se siente confundido cuando Takao está a su lado y no entiende lo que pasa, pero tal vez una mañana con él y el amanecer le hagan entenderlo. [TakaxKai]


**Al amanecer.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Lunes 10 de abril del 2006.

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Yaoi (Relaciones explicitas entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, ¿cómo están? n.n ya vine.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬_

n.n aprovechando que mi Yami está calladita, pues sé que éste fic ya lo había publicado, pero como no había quedado muy bien la primera vez le hice unos cuantos ajustes y a acomodé el Lemmon n.n

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno, ya date prisa, ¿quieres?_

Bueno, bueno. Da las gracias Yami n.n

_Yami Hisaki: De acuerdo, gracias a: **Nancy-hiwatari-17**, a **Phoenix Mildred**, a **Ann Saotomo**, **Ludra-jenova**, a **Kai Angel** y **Kirei Usui**._

Gracias por haber leído este one-shot T.T

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Y?_

n.n ¿ha,si? Espero que se note el cambio y un especial agradecimiento a **Ludra-Jenova**, por su critica constructiva, espero que ya esté mejor redactado y mejor descrito. ¡Bol\ shoe spasibo! (muchas gracias!) Bueno, sin más interrupciones esto es un One-shot de la que antes era mi pareja Yaoi favorita de Beyblade, un TakaoxKai (o TaKai, como yo le llamo n.n).

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U Ajá que ahora tienes un "montón" de parejas favoritas._

¬¬U Cállate, por cierto, un detalle no me gustan las relaciones SemexUke, no suelo usarlas, pero siendo un TakaxKai eso afecta mucho la situación, ya que no es igual un KaixTaka, no pierdan de vista el dato. ¿De acuerdo?

_Yami Hisaki: Sin más preámbulo, al fic._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– ironías o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; Cursiva canción; /…/ pensamientos; MAYUSCULAS Gritos.

**----**

Era un soleado y caluroso día de septiembre en la Isla de Mallorca, Europa. El cielo estaba despejado y el viento otoñal agitaba las olas del mar mediterráneo. Un autobús color plateado se detuvo frente a un majestuoso y elegante Hotel llamado El Vistamar. Entonces la puerta automática del autobús se abrió…

–¡GENIAL! ¡Estamos en Mallorca! –Exclamó un chico de unos 17 años de piel morena; cabellos largos color azul y de lindos ojos color carmín, bajando del autobús plateado. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta color amarillo, un pantalón informal color azul y una gorra roja– ¡chicos vamos! –Espetó volteando ligeramente, y dando un salto del escalón se quedó de pie mirando la altura del hotel; estaba sorprendido, el señor Dickenson le había dicho que ese era de los mejores hoteles de la Isla Europea y al menos en la parte de afuera parecía serlo. Habían pasado casi siete meses desde que la BBA se volviera a levantar y después de ello el señor Dickenson les había ofrecido a los chicos un viaje a donde ellos quisieran como premio a su valentía en la batalla contra Valkov y los BEGABladers. Takao sonrió al recordar que él había deseado que su viaje fuera a Mallorca, y los demás no habían puesto objeción a ello; continuó con su escrutinio del hotel mientras que alguien más asomó del autobús. Aquel bajó con lentitud y apenas hubo puesto un pie en el asfalto frente a la recepción del hotel: un gesto de hastió se plasmó en su rostro blanco, y sus fríos ojos color amatista observaron tanto al hotel, como al cielo, a las palmeras y a todo con la misma indiferencia, al final atisbó a Takao y al notar lo animado que éste se mostraba simplemente cerró sus ojos sin entender cómo era que se había dejado convencer por él de ir allí.

–Kai ¿quieres darte prisa? –Escuchó la molesta voz de Daichi quien estaba en el último escalón del autobús tratando de bajar, pero no podía por el simple hecho de que él se había detenido allí sin moverse, por lo que cuando Daichi percató de que no pretendía avanzarle decidió hablarle.

–Si Kai, todos queremos bajar –Lo secundó la voz de Max que estaba parado en el segundo escalón del autobús tras del pelirrojo y con Rei detrás.

El ruso-japonés de ahora 18 años, sólo lanzó una mirada de soslayo y no hizo ningún intento por moverse; ante su actitud los otros tres chicos no supieron que hacer.

Takao había volteado en cuanto había escuchado la voz de Daichi y al ver lo que estaba pasando su sonrisa se pronunció aun más.

–Kai, ¿Qué haces allí parado? –Inquirió moviendo los brazos– corre, ven –le llamó.

–Ver correr a Kai sería algo diferente –dijo Rei.

El aludido continuó en su obstinación de no moverse, lo cual comenzó a desesperar a Daichi y a Max… Rei tenía mucha paciencia.

–¡Vamos Kai! –Protestó Sumeragi por segunda vez– ¡Ya quiero bajar de aquí!

Takao solo sonrió avanzando hasta allí, y tomando a Kai de ambas manos tiró de él invitándolo a caminar. El joven de cabellos grises solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por Takao, sin protestar y sin enojarse. Eso dejó sorprendidos a Kon y a Mizuhara que ya esperaban la protesta de Hiwatari en cualquier momento, pero esta nunca llegó. Mientras tanto Takao sonreía divertido ante la escena, ultimadamente que Kai no sé negaba a ninguna de sus peticiones o caprichos.

–¡Yahoo! –Gritó Daichi emocionado– ¡Esto va a ser genial! –El chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes de ahora 12 años, llevaba puesto un pantalón pescador de color azul claro y una playera azul marino.

–Que buen clima hace –dijo Rei reteniendo su cabello del viento otoñal que soplaba en ese momento. El chino de ojos dorados llevaba como siempre un traje típico chino totalmente blanco y con una cinta negra en la cintura.

–Es cierto –afirmó Max a su lado, vestido con un pantalón corto gris y una playera anaranjada. El rubio miró el entorno, atisbando al sol que golpeaba sobre las hojas de las palmeras y hacía brillar a lo lejos las olas del mar; en su recorrido se encontró con la estructura del Hotel y allí a Takao y a Kai; el primero sonriendo; el segundo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, como siempre. Se apartó de Rei y se encaminó hacia los dos, pero dirigiéndose solo a uno.

–Oye Kai… ¿No tienes calor con eso puesto? –Dijo Max que apenas se había percatado de que Kai fuera estaba vestido con una pantalón negro, una camiseta azul marino, con su chamarra violeta y su inseparable bufanda blanca. Atuendo que desde luego no iba de acuerdo al clima ni al lugar.

Kai escuchó la pregunta, abrió los ojos y sin siquiera mirar a Max se encaminó hasta la entrada y se metió al hotel.

–Que frío –se acercó Rei– creí que Kai había cambiado, pero ahora veo que sigue siendo el mismo estoico de siempre.

–¿Por qué habrá venido? –Preguntó Max– No creo que tenga ganas de divertirse.

–¿Alguna vez Kai se ha divertido? –Cuestionó Daichi incrédulo.

–Se equivocan chicos.

Los tres se volvieron atisbando a Takao, algo desconcertados.

–Kai ahora es nuestro amigo –concluyó el peliazul muy seguro de sus palabras.

Rei lo miró con suma atención.

–¿Quieres decir que nos está dando un trato especial?

–Es difícil de creer –concluyó Max.

–¡OIGAN! –Gritó Daichi desde la puerta al hotel– ¿Se van a quedar allí parados o van a entrar?

–Oye Daichi, ¿adónde vas? –Cuestionó Takao.

–¿Cómo a dónde? ¡Dentro del hotel! –Dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Eso, no. Primero tienes que ayudarnos a bajar el equipaje –Dijo Max.

–¿Qué? –Se alteró el chico.

–Si, no se va bajar solo –finalizó Takao yendo hasta él y jalándolo del brazo hasta el autobús de nueva cuenta.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Mientras tanto…

Kai caminaba por el interior del elegante hotel Vistamar. El techo tenía una bóveda muy alta y unos enormes candiles de luz amarilla con forma cilíndrica colgando del techo. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y algunas, que descubiertas, eran de color amarillo claro. A Kai se le hacía exageradamente elegante el susodicho hotel, aunque era de esperarse los hoteles de Europa siempre eran así. Deambulando por el interior del hotel Kai comenzó a meditar en algo que no había podido dejar de pensar desde hacía algunos meses. Paró en seco en uno de los pasillos, las personas caminaban a su alrededor, algunos tenían que esquivarlo; pararse en medio de donde transita mucha gente no es muy buena idea; pero eso a Kai no le importaba, el estaba más ocupado mirando sus manos y recordando la sensación de las manos de Takao sobre estas.

/¿Por qué no puedo quedarme indiferente ante lo que Takao dice o hace?/ –se preguntó.

Ultimadamente que era así; cualquier cosa que el peliazul hacía lo afectaba. De hecho por él había vuelto al Beyblade una vez más, aun después de los intentos de su abuelo de usarlo como una herramienta. En él había confiado para recuperar a Suzaku cuando Zeo lo había capturado. Por enfrentarse a él se había sometió a los más duros entrenamientos tan solo para poder vencerlo. Por el había cometido las más grandes locuras una de ellas era el haberse unido a BEGA… el haber regresado con Valkov, aun después de lo que ese sujeto le había hecho junto con su abuelo en su niñez. Cualquiera que examinase esa historia no le hallaría sentido, sobre todo cuando a final de cuentas había regresado con él a derrotar a Broooklyn y ayudarle a ganar el Justice-five. Era una locura… y la lista podía seguir si no se detenía y a ella se agregaba ese viaje. A él no le apetecía ir a tomar vacaciones en Mallorca con él y los demás… ¿O si?

Miró al frente atisbando otra puerta de salida que conducía hacía el patio del hotel, caminó hasta allí atravesando la puerta.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Los chicos habían entrado al fin al hotel. Daichi empujaba una maleta de ruedas con dificultad, el era el ultimo.

–¡DAICHI, DATE PRISA! –Gritó Takao desde la recepción.

–¡Está muy pesado! –Se quejó– ¿Por qué tengo yo que hacer esto y Kai se puede ir tan tranquilo por allí? –Reclamó al peliazul.

–Kai no está aquí, pero tú si, así que no te quejes.

Daichi rabió y refunfuñó algunas maldiciones contra Takao y Kai.

Cuando Daichi al fin llego a la recepción confirmaron la recepción que el señor Dickenson había hecho para ellos; después varios Botones se hicieron cargo del equipaje; Max y Rei tuvieron que detener a Daichi que estaba más que convencido de querer mandar a Takao al cementerio por obligarlo a cargar eso tan pesado cuando no era necesario. Después de todo el ajetreo al fin estaban todos en la habitación. Una suite para cinco personas, con sala, habitaciones individuales, un balcón con vista al mar y demás.

–¡Qué estamos esperando! ¡Vamos a la playa! –Exclamó Daichi que desde que llegó eso era lo que quería ver.

–¿Qué pasará con el equipaje? –Dijo Rei.

Takao se puso del lado del pelirrojo y dijo:

–Vamos, dejemos eso para después, yo tambien no aguanto las ganas del ver la costa.

Rei sonrió resignado.

–De acuerdo, vamos.

Como un par de chiquillos, Takao y Daichi salieron corriendo, seguidos de Max, mientras que Rei salía tranquilamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Kai caminaba lejos del hotel, entre unas palmeras y varias plantas tropicales. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos tanto que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el paisaje. Recordaba haber vivido gran parte de su vida solo, y ahora no sabía como actuar con los demás. De hecho las personas le resultaban molestas y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con ellas. Siempre que podía se alejaba del lugar donde estaban y muchos no confiaban en él por ello; pero según él y hasta donde lo había aceptado: Rei, Max y especialmente Takao, eran sus amigos, pero no sabía lo que realmente ellos opinaban de él, podía fingir que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que desde que Takao se preocupó por salvarlo del agua helada de Rusia, mentiría si dijera que no le importaba; por ello no podía entenderlo… ¿o no quería entenderlo? ¿Por qué Takao se preocupó tanto por él? ¿Por qué insistía en tenerlo a su lado? ¿Y por qué él en algún momento pretendió estar a su lado sin condición? Sin darse cuenta la compañía de Takao se había convertido en algo necesario para él. No podía imaginarse como sería su vida si no hubiera conocido a Takao y no solo a él, sino a Max y a Rei también. Pese a eso los había traicionado tantas veces y en todas esas ocasiones Takao lo había perdonado y la ultima vez ni siquiera escuchó un reproche de su parte; jamás podría olvidar las palabras de Takao aquella tarde junto al río y con todos allí mirando.

…

_---Llegas tarde---._

…

Takao nunca dejó de creer y confiar en él. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al sentir el viento y la brisa del mar; entonces se percató de donde estaba. Se había pasado caminado sin sentido, y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la costa, ya era tarde. Miró unas rocas a lo lejos y caminó hasta allí. Hacía viento; podría ser otoño, pero Mallorca era una costa y el sol brillaba igual que siempre…

…

_---Oye Kai… ¿No tienes calor con eso puesto?---._

…

Sonrió muy levemente al recordar las palabras de Max. Ya estando en las rocas allí se sentó.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

–Kai ya se tardó, ¿No creen? –Comentó Rei al cabo, mirando a Max y a Daichi que comían tranquilamente.

Hacía dos horas que habían regresado de la playa, ya eran casi las 8:00 de la noche, habían acomodado el equipaje; después habían decidido esperar a Kai para comer, pero él no aparecía y no habían comido nada desde que habían bajado del avión, por ello habían pedido la comida a servicio de habitación, creyendo que Kai llegaría en algún momento, pero ya habían transcurrido dos horas y nada.

–Ahora que lo dices… –Dijo Max– ¿No tendrá hambre?

–¿Qué tal si se perdió y no encuentra la habitación? –Siguió Rei.

Takao no había dicho nada desde hacía rato, es más ni siquiera estaba comiendo. Permanecía callado y muy pensativo. Volteó hacia el reloj de pared mirando que ya marcaba las 19:51. Bajó la vista clavándola en la mesa.

–Kai… –murmuró al fin después de estar callado por tanto tiempo.

Rei lo miró.

–¿Takao? ¿Qué pasa amigo?

–…Estoy preocupado –contestó; no podía negarlo sobre todo porque habían llegado al hotel como a las 11:00 y desde que Kai se apartara de ellos de la entrada no habían vuelto a verle y lo peor para Takao era que desde que Kai había bajado del autobús no se veía muy a gusto con el lugar.

Daichi que estaba más ocupado en comer dejó por un momento los camarones que comía y dijo mirando a Takao:

–Es Kai, ya volverá cuando se le pegue la gana.

–Es cierto –afirmó Max tratando de sonreír– Tú mejor que nadie sabe como es Kai, el sabe andar solo.

Rei escuchó a Max y al volver hacía Takao se percató que éste seguía igual de serio y preocupado. Max se fijó en ello tambien y ante el silencio Daichi dejó de comer para verlos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Saben… –Habló Takao– tal vez en verdad Kai no quería venir y yo lo obligué.

–¿Lo obligaste? –Reiteró Daichi.

–¿Y eso cómo? –Inquirió Max.

Takao no pudo evitar ruborizarse al momento de escuchar la pregunta de Max.

Rei alzó una ceja.

–¿Takao?

El aludido los miró y dijo:

–Chicos hay algo que necesito decirles…

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

Eran como las 9:00 de la noche cuando Kai regresó al hotel. Sin fijarse se la había pasado todo el día vagabundeando tratando de no pensar en Takao, pero había sido inútil, aquel peliazul de ojos rojizos ya no salía de sus pensamientos y eso lo confundía ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se sentó en la sala; se quedó allí un buen rato, al fin con la mente casi en blanco. Tenía la recepción justo frente a él, sin decidirse a ir a preguntar el número de la habitación, pero después de un rato se puso de pie y le preguntó al recepcionista. Después se encaminó hasta la habitación.

Todo estaba extremadamente silencioso cuando llegó frente a la habitación, tanto que hasta creyó que se había equivocado de cuarto. Contempló la puerta y la perilla por un largo rato y estuvo por descartar la idea de intentar abrir, después de todo no tenía llave, pero un extraño presentimiento le hizo tomar la manija y en cuanto esta giró y la puerta estuvo abierta no pareció muy sorprendido… aunque el presentimiento de que la puerta no estaba cerrada le había llegado repentinamente no le dio mucha importancia. Entró a la habitación y se percató que ésta era muy grande, Dickenson había exagerado, en su opinión. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie a la vista, al parecer sus amigos ya se habían ido a dormir, la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora que era, pero por lo visto era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado. Quizá esa era la razón por la que su estómago le mandaba una ligera señal de hambre, pero siendo Kai tan austero la ignoró y estuvo por irse a su cuarto cuando en los sillones descubrió que sobre salía un mechón de cabello azul oscuro, caminó hasta allí y se encontró a la persona en la que habían pensado todo le día…: Takao.

El chico estaba dormido, parecía tan tranquilo, tan calmado. Era increíble como ese chico que siempre estaba haciendo escándalo se viera tan pacífico al dormir… miró con atención como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración. Luego miró su rostro… y sin querer se detuvo mirando sus labios, los cuales estaban ligeramente abiertos, su atención se fijó en un mechón de cabello que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, por lo que alzó su mano y apartó ese cabello con lentitud…

–Kai…

Al escuchar su voz se asustó y apartó su mano de inmediato, no había notado lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto lo miró se percató de que seguía dormido y hablaba en sueños. Sintió un inexplicable alivio al ver eso entonces apartó la vista de él un momento percatándose que frente a él, en la mesa de centro, había una copa de camarones, lo que parecía un pastel, una copa limpia embrocada en un plato y algunas botellas llenas de quién sabe qué, entre otras cosas que sin duda eran comida, pero que no reconoció debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

–¿Dónde… estás…?– Escuchó que decía Kinomiya entre sus sueños.

Y al oír eso Kai entendió…

/Estuvo esperándome/ –pensó– /Y la puerta la dejó abierta, en caso de que se quedara dormido…/

El peligris de ojos lilas se quedó como una estatua contemplando al peliazul por espacio de varios minutos; después se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo y así a oscuras tomó algunas de las cosas que había para comer… Takao siempre se estaba preocupando por él. Comió solo un poco y en cuanto acabó se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio contemplando al peliazul; después cerró sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir, además de ignorar cual era su habitación, no dejaría solo a Kinomiya en la sala después de que lo estuvo esperando…

–..ai…

Creyó escuchar un murmullo.

–Kai…

El peligris abrió sus ojos lentamente hallándose con los cristales rojos de Takao.

–¿Takao…? –preguntó.

–Buenos días –sonrió el peliazul.

–Mn… –bufó Kai moviéndose y buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara la hora que era. La sala estaba vacía solo Takao se hallaba frente a él. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia el balcón percatándose deque el cielo aun estaba oscuro.

–Vamos a la playa Kai –Dijo el peliazul con la misma sonrisa.

–¿Qué horas es? –preguntó el otro joven tallando sus ojos.

–Las 4:00 –contestó Takao de lo más tranquilo.

–¿Las 4:00? –Reiteró y talló sus ojos de nuevo. Takao despierto a las 4:00 de la mañana y pidiéndole que fueran a la playa no parecía real, seguramente estaba soñando.

–No es un sueño Kai –Dijo Kinomiya de pronto contestando los pensamientos del ruso-japonés, tomando sus manos y colocándolas en sus piernas– Y no talles así tus ojos, puedes hacerte daño.

Bueno… tener a Takao cuidando de él como a un niño se estaba volviendo algo usual, pero… ¿Por qué lo permitía? Volvió a cuestionarse.

–¡Corre! Veamos el amanecer –le llamó Takao extendiendo sus brazos con emoción y con una animada sonrisa.

Kai lo miró con cierta molestia, tenía sueño después de todo se la había pasado caminando todo el día de ayer.

–Míralo por la ventana –dijo con indiferencia recostándose de nuevo y cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

–¡No Kai! –Se quejó el peliazul–. Yo quiero estar allá a fuera para verlo. Además ayer te fuiste a quien sabe donde y no pude decirte algo muy importante. Me debes un rato en la playa contigo– Determinó Takao.

Kai abrió sus ojos mirándolo.

–Por favor Kai –rogó Takao juntando sus manos.

Kai lo miró largamente. Al final suspiró y se puso de pie.

–Está bien –respondió al capricho del peliazul.

–¡Excelente! –Exclamó Kinomiya feliz.

Los dos salieron de la habitación. Mientras tanto tres chicos: uno rubio, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro se asomaron desde sus respectivas habitaciones. Max y Daichi se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras que Rei miraba seriamente hacia la puerta por la que Kai y Takao habían salido.

/Ojalá todo salga bien/ –pensó.

Kai y Takao bajaron por el elevador y en todo ese transcurso Kai no dijo nada, pero cada vez que miraba al peliazul este le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual le producía una extraña sensación así que hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlo.

–¿Alguna vez has visto el sol salir? –preguntó Takao.

–Si… –respondió con monotonía.

–¿En serio? Yo no.

Kai lo miró y justo en ese momento quiso gastarle una broma.

–Eso es obvio.

Takao lo miró de reojo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que es un milagro que estés despierto a esta hora –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Takao se ruborizó y apartó su vista con una mueca de molestia.

–Cállate, de cualquier modo me han dicho que los amaneceres en la playa son mucho más bonitos.

–… –Kai lo miró con atención.

–Si, debe ser un espectáculo estupendo. Ver nacer el sol de las aguas… ¡no puedo esperar! –Dijo Takao emocionado.

Después de eso bajaron del elevador y cruzaron por el pasillo de la recepción, no habían nadie por allí, estaba vació, tan solo el recepcionista se encontraba por allí levantando algunas cosas, y el cual le extraño verlos tan temprano despiertos.

Takao solo le saludó con una sonrisa y le pidió de favor que les abriera la puerta. El tipo lo hizo con duda, pero les abrió. Una vez afuera Takao sintió el viento matutino y sonrió.

–¡Estupendo! –miró que la alberca estaba vacía, de hecho todo estaba vació puesto que era muy temprano.

Kai miró con indiferencia no entendía el por que Takao estaba tan contento.

–Vamos Kai –Dijo el peliazul tomando a Kai de la mano– Te llevaré a donde los chicos y yo fuimos ayer.

–Takao espera –protestó Kai al sentir como Takao lo hacia correr, pero no se detuvo.

Llegaron al fin a la costa, el mar estaba en calma. Takao corrió hasta una colina y allí se detuvo aun sin soltar a Kai de la mano.

–Es aquí –Dijo.

Kai miró el lugar estaba apartado del área del hotel, y hacía abajo estaba la playa, estaba a dos metros de altura. Takao al fin soltó su mano y agachándose se deslizó por un lado para llegar abajo. Cualquiera que viera esa colina desde lejos no se imaginaría que había playa en la cual caminar hacia abajó.

–¡Ven Kai! –le gritó.

El ojilila se agachó y se deslizó por la arena al igual que lo hiciera Takao.

–Estuvimos aquí todo el día de ayer. Hicimos muchas cosas divertidas fue como nuestra playa privada. Daichi y yo la descubrimos.

–… –Kai no dijo nada.

–Fue muy divertido ojalá nos hubieras acompañado –dijo volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

Kai se quedó con la vista fija al mar sin expresar emoción alguna.

–Bueno… –Dijo el chico con un poco de pena– sé que esas cosas no te gustan mucho, pero… aun así me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí.

El otro lo volteó a ver cuando dijo eso y justo en ese momento un viento fresco sopló agitando los cabellos azules oscuros de Takao. Kinomiya miró hacia el mar y agregó:

–Hace mucho que deseaba venir a una playa Europea, no me preguntes por qué, solo tenía deseos de estar aquí… contigo.

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no estuvo seguro si fue verdad o fue su imaginación ese "contigo" que había oído. Apartó su mirada de Takao en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo e inclinándose se sentó sobre la arena.

Takao lo miró y sonrió, y sin decir nada se echó sobre la arena a su lado, recostándose y doblando sus manos bajo su nuca. Los dos se quedaron en silencio atisbando el mar frente a ellos que se veía negro debido a que no amanecía aun. Kai desvió su vista mirando a Takao de nueva cuenta admirando su perfil. Sintió el viento agitar sus cabellos y regresó la mirada al mar, se sentía muy bien, Takao estaba a su lado y nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto con su compañía.

–¿Y que te parece? –dijo Takao al cabo de un rato.

–… No está mal –respondió.

Takao sonrió más y dijo:

–Y solo espera a que amanezca, el agua tiene un color azul hermoso. Ayer estuvimos nadando aquí. Rei y yo encontramos una estrella, y lo mejor fue cuando Daichi y yo derrotamos a Max y a Rei en una partida de Boleybol.

El semblante de Kai comenzó a cambiar conforme Takao le contaba lo que había hecho ayer con los demás.

–Daichi se moría de ganas de ver el mar y después ya no se quería regresar al hotel, solo accedió en cuanto le dijimos que iríamos a comer –Takao se echó a reír– y Max nos enseñó un truco con su Beyblade sobre el agua de mar, ojalá hubieras estado…–Dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató del rostro que tenía ahora Kai –…Perdón Kai, ya se que te molesta cuando hablo demasiado –dijo apenado.

–… –Kai no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía por que de pronto se había sentido molesto. Siempre que Takao hablaba todo lo que decía era acerca de lo que Rei, Max y Daichi habían hecho con él… a pesar de que a este ultimo lo conocía desde hacía apenas dos años. En ninguna de sus pláticas estaba incluido él. Quizá ese "contigo" era algo que había deseado escuchar inconscientemente.

Al ver su silencio Takao se sintió triste y lo que había pensado ayer se reforzó, desvió su mirada hacia el mar y agregó:

–Kai…

–…

–Siento mucho haberte pedido que vinieras…

Al escuchar eso Kai se sorprendió y se sintió mal.

–¿No querías que viniera? –preguntó con el rostro sombrío.

–¡No! –Negó– ¡Yo si quería que vinieras! Quiero decir… –Se incorporó mirándolo con cierta angustia– lo que quiero decir es que no debí insistirte tanto en venir a Mallorca cuando tu no querías estar aquí… yo solo…–Su voz se hizo cada vez más lánguida.

Kai alzó la vista y lo miró, Takao estaba con la vista inclinada hacía la arena.

–…Yo solo… quería que tu te divirtieras un poco, quería hacer algo para ti… porque…

–¿Por qué? –Lo interrumpió Kai, con voz grave, lo cual hizo a Takao despegar su mirada de la arena para verlo, encontrándose con el rostro severo de su compañero.

–¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? –Preguntó enseguida el ojilila, mirándolo de modo suspicaz.

–Kai… –Los ojos de Takao temblaron al verlo tan serio y no supo que contestar.

–¿Por qué sigues confiando en mi? –Dijo con tono grave y esa pregunta dejó a Takao atónito– Todo lo que yo siempre hice, fue dejarlos solos en los momentos más difíciles… traté de arrebatarte a Seiryu una vez y te traicioné tres veces –dijo con frialdad.

–Kai –lo interrumpió– eso ya pasó, no te preocupes por esas cosas, eso ya no im–

–¿Ya no importa? –Le completó el peligris de ojos lilas– ¿Por qué crees que no volveré a hacerlo? ¡Ahora estoy aquí, pero tal vez mañana…! –Kai callo de pronto y se levantó de súbito al percatarse de que había perdido la postura notablemente. No sabía por qué le había dicho todo eso; pero no había podido evitarlo, Takao nunca se divertía con él no había razón para que quisiera estar con él, eso era absurdo ¿Por qué se sentía así? No sabía por qué, pero en cuanto había escuchado los relatos de Takao, en verdad deseó haber estado allí. Se sentía muy confundido, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, no podía dejar que Takao se enterara de que estaba celoso de Rei, de Max y de Daichi… no podía decirle lo que sentía por él… ¡un momento! ¿Sentía algo por él…?

¡No, eso no podía ser!

Tenía que irse de ahí, cuanto antes. Comenzó a caminar.

–¿A dónde vas Kai? –Dijo Takao.

–Eso no te incumbe –contestó con frialdad– ¡Deja de preocuparte por mi!

–¡Pero Kai! –Lo llamó poniéndose de pie de inmediato y alcanzando a tomarlo del brazo.

Al sentir su contacto Kai se alteró.

–¡DÉJAME! –le gritó soltándose de su agarre bruscamente, y volteándose a verlo, pero en cuanto se encontró con el rostro aturdido del peliazul se sintió culpable y bajó su mano con lentitud –… Sólo… déjame solo –balbuceó y pretendió irse de nuevo.

Takao se quedó inmóvil y con el rostro sombrío, pero al mirar la espalda de Kai alejarse no aguantó más y se puso furioso...

–¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! –le gritó.

Kai escuchó la voz de Takao y justo cuando se volteó, éste se dejó ir sobre él y en un solo instante el panorama había cambiado para él. Ahora estaba en el suelo con Takao sobre él, mirándolo con el rostro furioso.

–¿Taka…?– Murmuró sorprendido.

–¡Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje solo! –Gritó el peliazul sosteniéndolo de los hombros con fuerza y cerrando los ojos– ¡eres un completo estúpido si crees que voy a hacerlo!

–¡…! –Kai estaba atónito por todo lo que Takao le estaba gritando nunca antes lo había visto así– ¿Por qué…?

–¡TE AMO, TONTO! ¡TE AMO! –Gritó uniendo precipitadamente sus labios con los de un confundido Kai que se había quedado como petrificado en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Takao se separó de él y lo miró con ternura– Tú no puedes escapar de mi, Kai…–Y diciendo eso se acercó de nuevo depositando varios besos pausados sobre los labios de Kai.

Sintiendo los suaves labios de Takao sobre los suyos, Kai trataba de asimilar todo eso, todo el pasado… desde que conoció a Takao hasta ese momento; lo cierto era que su vida había cambiado desde que él había entrado en ella. Aun no se explicaba como lo había logrado después de todas las barreras y obstáculos que él había puesto. Pero el caso era que lo había hecho… pero, ¿lo amaba? ¿A pesar de quien era y de lo que había hecho?

Después de dejar los labios de Kai, el peliazul deslizó sus besos hasta su cuello donde se detuvo unos minutos degustando la piel de ese joven que tanto amaba. Mientras que evadiendo su chamarra, metió sus manos bajo su camiseta acariciando su espalda y su torso.

---

_Despacio tus manos de fuerza,  
te siento, y no siento temor;  
me calma la luz de tus ojos,  
y adentro violento tu amor.  
---_

Dejó al fin su cuello y alzándole la camiseta ahora comenzó a besar cada parte de esa blanca piel. Kai tembló al sentir eso, pero el peliazul no tenía intenciones de detenerse y en cuanto se encontró con una de las tetillas de Kai comenzó a chuparla y a morderla delicadamente, desde hacía mucho que esperaba para poder hacer eso, de tener a Kai en sus brazos de llenarlo de caricias, de darle todo su amor y ahora que al fin lo tenía lo estaba disfrutando, pero no solo lo hacía por si mismo, eso también lo hacía por Kai, quería que éste también lo disfrutara, estaba en esto cuando de pronto escuchó un sollozo y eso lo sorprendió tanto que dejó lo que hacía para mirar a Kai y lo que vió, lo dejó atónito. El rostro del ruso-japonés… ¡estaba bañado en llanto! El peligris estaba llorando…

–Kai… –Dijo Takao preocupado y reflexionó que el responsable de las lágrimas de Kai, era él y se sintió muy mal– perdóname… –Se disculpó torpemente al tiempo que se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas– no debí tratar de obligarte a esto… es solo que… te amo… y yo… –La voz se le cortó, no podía soportar el hecho de haber herido a Kai con su actitud, entonces…

–N-no te detengas…

Takao se sorprendió de nuevo al escuchar eso.

–…Por favor –Dijo Kai cerrando los ojos y con voz lánguida.

Takao sonrió sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero esas lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad al escuchar que Kai le estaba permitiendo darle su amor. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, nada lo haría más feliz…

**-------(N/A: ¬¬ Partir de aquí empieza mi Lemmon, ya no tan chafa pero si eres de mente débil te sugiero que lo evadas y reanudes la lectura hasta la próxima separación, conste que se los estoy advirtiendo, no me hago responsable de futuros traumas XD XD)-------.**

Takao miró a Kai, y levantándolo del suelo, lo miró a los ojos intensamente, entonces el ruso le permitió al nipón retirarle la chamarra y la camiseta, después se recostó de nuevo sobre la suave arena y el peliazul continuó con su tarea, besándole una tetilla y con su mano acariciándole la otra. Kai se ruborizó, su respiración se agitó y dejando escapar varios suspiros al sentir lo que las manos y la boca de Taka le hacían. Takao siguió acariciando y besando con mucha delicadeza cada parte del cuerpo de su querido Ruso; él sabía que Kai había sido lastimado varias veces y él estaba dispuesto a curar sus heridas con sus besos y con su amor, quería hacerlo feliz, Kai merecía ser feliz. Él se encargaría de cuidarlo… de amarlo.

---

_Yo culpo al mar y a la mañana;  
te culpo a ti y a tu piel salada._

---

El mar se agitó levemente, los rayos del sol comenzaron a rayar el cielo. El clima era perfecto, hacía viento, pero no hacía frió, además entre los brazos de Takao Kai se sentía tan bien… tan seguro. El peliazul continuó con una línea de besos desde el cuello de Kai hasta su estómago, allí y más abajo se encontró con el cinturón de su pantalón. Regresando su vista a su rostro, lo miró, como pidiéndole permiso de ir más allá. El chico bajo él asintió muy sonrojado, Takao tambien se sonrojó en cuanto recibió su afirmación, y un poco nervioso comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, después lentamente le bajó los pantalones y su rostro se puso aun más rojo en cuanto le bajó sus boxers y se encontró con su sexo, el cual estaba erecto. Se alzó un poco mirando a Kai, recostado ante él sobre la blanca y suave arena y se sonrió con el rostro sonrojado.

–Tienes un cuerpo hermoso… Kai.

Este se ruborizó aun más al escuchar ese cumplido.

Después de decir eso Takao con algo de timidez dirigió su mano a la erección de Kai y la tomó provocando que Kai pegara un grito. El peliazul sonrió e impulsado por él deseo se inclinó y le comenzó a lamer la punta.

–Takao… –gimió Kai, al sentir eso. Y de un momento a otro sintió como su chico lo envolvía con su boca y comenzaba a succionarlo.

Kai lanzó unos cuantos gritos y después apretó la arena en sus manos, lo que Takao le estaba haciendo era indescriptiblemente placentero, pero no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo, vaciando su semen en la boca del peliazul; el ojilila reaccionó avergonzado al reconocer lo que había pasado y abriendo sus ojos miró a Takao, el cual en ese momento se incorporaba retirando su boca de su erección; Takao había consumido todo el semen de Kai y lamiéndose los labios le sonrió. Eso hizo a Kai sentirse más avergonzado, era algo que no pudo evitar, pero Takao se estiró sobre él y acariciando sus cabellos le dio un beso en la frente, lo cual tranquilizó al peligris. Takao regresó a la parte baja de Kai y retirándose sus pantalones también, abrió las piernas de Kai, posicionándose entremedio de ellas.

–¿Kai…?

Éste cerró sus ojos.

–Hazlo –susurró.

Esa era la primera vez de Takao también, y sin saber realmente como hacerlo, se acercó a él y tomando su erección, la colocó cerca del ano de Kai, tomó sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo. Kai resistió el dolor dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. El peliazul miró el rostro adolorido de Kai y se preocupó.

–Kai… ¿Te lastimo?

–No… no te preocupes, continua… –Dijo con voz lánguida.

Takao le dio un último empuje y al fin estuvo dentro de él, Kai lanzó un quejido muy bajo de dolor, Takao acercó sus manos a su rostro y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos, dándole a Kai un momento para acostumbrarse a su invasión…

–¿Estas listo, Kai? –preguntó después con voz dulce.

–… –No recibió respuesta solo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Entonces el peliazul comenzó amoverse lentamente dándole suaves envestidas al peligris, el cual sintió un gran dolor al principio, pero que después se convirtió en un gran placer. Y después ambos se movían en una danza de entrega y pasión, acompañada de los suspiros y los jadeos de los dos, mientras que sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

---

_Y por un momento la razón se nos pierde,  
la respiración se empieza a calmar;  
por tu forma de llenarme,  
sé que la vida a partir de hoy,  
sin ti no es igual._

_---_

Kai abrió sus ojos topándose con él rostro de Takao que cerraba sus rubís.

–Takao… –Lo llamó con voz lánguida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El peliazul abrió sus ojos mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–Dime…

–Bésame…

El peliazul sin borrar su sonrisa y sin salir todavía de él se inclinó respondiendo el pedido de su Kai; la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentó con ese movimiento, lo que hizo a Kai sentir mayor placer, lanzando un gemido, pero justo en ese momento Takao envolvió su boca en un beso lento y dulce, la caricia que los labios de Takao le daban a los suyos hizo que sus mejillas ardieran. El beso duró varios minutos y cuando Takao se apartó al fin de él, lo miró con los ojos entre abiertos…

–¿Nunca me dejarás? –preguntó, sin perder detalle de sus ojos rojizos y del brillo que él sudor le daba a la piel de Takao.

–Jamás– le respondió tomando las manos de Kai y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él– nunca te dejaré, por que te amo –declaró de nuevo.

---

_Tu risa, tu prisa,  
traicióname lento momento de amor;  
te quitas, me miras, me besas;  
y adentro violento tu amor._

---

Takao se alzó sentándose y jalando a Kai hacia él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos; Kai se aferró al cuerpo de Takao sintiéndolo más dentro de él que nunca. El peliazul acarició con una mano la espalda de Kai, sumergiendo la otra en su suave pelo; mientras que de nuevo comenzaba a besar su cuello y sin detener sus envestidas. La respiración de Kai se agitó más, no podía ni quería callar sus gemidos, finalmente Kai gritó alcanzando su clímax y pocos momentos después lo alcanzó Takao también.

---------**_-(Yami Hisaki: Ya pueden leer si gustan v.vU)------------_**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados tratando de recuperar la respiración.

–Takao… –Murmuró Kai con lentitud.

–¿Umn?

–…Yo también te amo –Al fin lo había dicho, si, esa era la razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en ese peliazul, esa era la razón por la que dejase pasar todo eso. Al fin la confusión se había ido, ahora sabía que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba tanto que no sabía como era que había querido evadirlo. Takao sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y soltándolo un momento para mirarlo de frente, unió sus labios con los de él, esta vez en un beso apasionado y profundo, abriéndose paso en la boca de Kai unió su lengua con la suya. Al sentir eso Kai se ruborizó a más no poder, ese beso era distinto a los otros tres que le había dado, todo eso era nuevo para él, pero se sentía feliz, como nunca en su vida se sintió antes. Cuando al fin habían terminado el sol ya golpeaba en sus espaldas, los dos se levantaron, se vistieron y contemplaron el sol naciendo del agua, abrazados, juntos, en esa playa, en ese amanecer que habían sido testigos de su entrega y su promesa.

_XXXXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXX_

–¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó un muy molesto Daichi mirando a Takao y a Kai que llegaban al fin, alcanzándolos en la entrada del hotel.

–En la playa. ¿Dónde más? –Se defendió Kinomiya.

–Dijiste que solo llevarías a Kai a mirar el amanecer –Dijo Max.

–Si, y ya son casi las 9:30 de la mañana –comentó Rei consultando su reloj.

–Olvídense de la hora– Dijo Takao poniéndose la mano en el cuello en señal de nerviosismo– Además eso no fue lo único que hicimos…–Se le salió decir.

–¿Y que más hicieron? –inquirió Daichi curioso e inocente.

Takao y Kai no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, sobre todo Kai, lo cual era raro en él.

Max y Rei los miraron desconcertados, no entendieron del todo lo que su reacción significaba, pero se dieron una idea...

–Ah…, Daichi, no nos vamos a quedar aquí platicando toda la mañana. Mejor vamos a la playa –dijo Max tomando al pelirrojo de los hombros y haciéndolo caminar; junto a ellos iba ir Rei, pero se regresó un momento y le habló a Takao con voz muy baja y en secreto.

–¿Cómo te fue, Takao?

Takao le sonrió.

–Excelente –contestó también en un susurro.

Rei miró a Kai y sonrió con ternura.

–Me alegro, bueno me voy, los esperamos en la playa– Dijo desde lejos alzando su mano.

Los dos se quedaron parados mirando a Max, que iba peleándose con Daichi en protesta por que lo iba empujando y a Rei sonreír algo nervioso ante la escena.

–¿Se los dijiste? –Se escuchó la voz de Kai.

Takao se puso un poco nervioso.

–He… bueno, si…, ellos me dieron ánimos para que te lo dijera.

–… –Kai guardó silencio.

Takao miró su perfil y se preocupó.

–¿Te molesta que se los haya contado? Rei, Max y también Daichi estaban preocupados por nosotros –comenzó a explicar– y yo…

–No.

–¿he? –Se desubicó.

–No, no me molesta que lo sepan –dijo con tranquilidad– después de todo… son nuestros amigos.

Takao se alegro mucho al oírlo decir eso.

–¡Si! Son nuestros amigos ¿Quieres ir con ellos? –le preguntó al final a Kai.

El peligris, lo miró y la verdad es que deseaba mucho más quedarse en la habitación con él…

–Me da igual –dijo serio como siempre.

Takao sonrió ante su actitud e inclinándose un poco, lo miró a la cara desde abajo.

–Oh… ¿No te gustaría que nos quedáramos mejor en la habitación? –Dijo con voz seductora.

Eso hizo a Kai ruborizarse.

–¡Cálmate! –Dijo dándole un codazo.

–¡Auch!

Kai se arrepintió de su acción.

–Lo siento… ¿estas bien Takao?

–Si, estoy bien –respondió sobándose el lugar donde Kai le pegara– pero la próxima vez solo tienes que decir que no. Bueno– se incorporó– vayamos con Rei y los demás.

Takao apenas había dado tres pasos, cuando Kai lo detuvo, jalándole la playera y apoyando su frente en la espalda del peliazul.

–Quiero quedarme– Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

–¿He? ¿Qué dijiste Kai? –preguntó Takao sorprendido.

–Que quiero quedarme –recalcó Hiwatari con la voz un poco más fuerte.

–¿Cómo? No te escucho –Replicó Takao por pura maldad pues ya había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

Kai se desesperó:

–¡Dije que QUIERO IR CONTIGO A LA MALDITA HABITACIÓN! ¿QUE NO OYES? –lo miró con molestia.

–Está bien– Sonrió Takao con tranquilidad– tampoco tienes que gritar.

Otro sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kai, el aludido había comenzado a ruborizarse más de la cuenta desde que había empezado todo eso con Takao en la mañana, pero aun así, se sentía tan bien, ya que tan solo con Takao podía sentirse libre de ruborizarse, enojarse y apenarse, él le daba esa seguridad.

–Entonces vamos –dijo el peliazul, pero antes de que se echara a andar Kai lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Takao se desconcertó, pero en cuanto miró el rostro de Kai se encontró con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, como nunca se la había visto y ahora fue el turno de él de ruborizarse.

–¿Qué pasa Takao? –preguntó Kai al verlo así.

–Nada… –Dijo Takao bajando la vista.

–¿Qué dijiste no te oí? –Dijo Kai aplicándosela.

–Nada– Dijo desviando la vista.

–¿Qué?

–¡DIJE QUE NO PASA NADA! –Gritó Takao mucho más fuerte que Kai, tanto que hasta los que pasaban por allí lo voltearon a ver y Takao se avergonzó mucho.

Kai sonrió con aquella hermosa sonrisa y le dijo:

–Ya te oí, no tienes que gritar.

Takao lo miró con molestia.

–¡KAI! –Gritó.

–¿QUÉ? –Contestó con el mismo tono.

El peliazul sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

–Te amo.

Kai tambien sonrió.

–Yo a ti.

Tomados de la mano se fueron al interior del hotel.

---

…_por tu forma de llenarme,  
sé que la vida a partir de hoy,  
sin ti no es igual._

---

FIN.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, eso fue todo, quizás para los que ya han leído cosas mías les parezca un tanto diferente el estilo del escrito, pero espero que halla sido de su agrado y me dejen un reviewcito por allí con su opinión. Bueno, no me iba a sentir tranquila sin hacer algo por corregir mi Lemmon, la verdad estaba horrible, pero ahora que ya lo corregí, espero que les haya gustado n.n, bueno para quienes se atrevieron a echárselo, además tambien hice unas cuantas correcciones al texto, espero que ya esté más claro.

_Yami Hisaki: v.v Bueno, que puedo decir, es la misma cosa nada más que con correcciones y bueno, creo que lograste salvar el lemon._

n.n Que bueno, solo unos datos más la canción es de Kabah y se llama: "Violento tu amor" y sobre la isla de Mallorca, nunca he estado allí solo usé el lugar por que se me ocurrió, el hotel si existe, está como a unos 800 m. de la Costa, más o menos.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Jarashie dni!

30


End file.
